


Year Nine

by Robiness



Series: 13 (Oops, I mean 7) Shots for Fair Game (Valentine's Day 2020) [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Casual Treatment of Murder, Foreplay that Leads to Off-page Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry about that too, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, References to Drugs, Seriously Tyrian is gross here forgive me, Sexy Times, Tyrian Callows is still Tyrian Callows, Tyrian touches Qrow for a while IM SORRY, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiness/pseuds/Robiness
Summary: Corvid (legal name Qrow Branwen) has been instructed to eliminate target Tyrian Callows. The night doesn't exactly go as expected.Or, codename Corvid and codename Charm have a domestic while a corpse bleeds out next to them.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: 13 (Oops, I mean 7) Shots for Fair Game (Valentine's Day 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Year Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Valentine's Day somewhere. Since I'm single and Fair Game trash, I decided to give myself a little writing challenge.
> 
> Rules:  
> 1\. Upload 13 COMPLETE works. (No updating current works, no starting new works)  
> 2\. I can only work on the next fic after I upload the previous one.  
> 3\. Deadline: Feb 14, 23:59 in Pago Pago, American Samoa (last inhabited time zone of the world)  
> 4\. Any editing will be done ONLY AFTER I upload all thirteen fics. (aka incentive, bc I will spend days after uploads just nitpicking)  
> 5\. Breaks are fine!! But no working on other fics during those breaks >:)
> 
> So yeah, I hate myself but I love Fair Game!! Enjoy!! They deserve this!! We deserve this!!

The instructions were simple. Eliminate Callows.

Qrow, codename Corvid, honestly intended to follow through with just that, but then someone in this party let slip something that someone else let slip… And suddenly the whole drug drama was bigger than his intel was aware of, and if Qrow’s actions tonight put a bigger dent on the sex-trafficking industry, then the bending of the rules would be worth it. 

He put his hand in his pocket. Once he found his phone, he started texting without bringing the device out. _Will be late. New intel._

Immediately, his hidden earpiece crackled. “ _Corvid, your instructions are to eliminate the target. Nothing else_.”

“This party is much bigger than I expected it to be,” Qrow cheerfully informed a waiter offering champagne. 

The waiter said something, but it was codename Hare’s response he was waiting for. “ _You know we trust your judgment, Corvid. Any other time, we’d let you do whatever you want, but_ _Charm_ _has an eye on this mission._ ”

Qrow swept through the crowd, trailing Callows from a distance. 

“ _Corvid, do you copy?_ ”

He started humming the tune of Careless Whisper under his breath. Hare swore extensively in his ear and cut the connection. 

If codename Charm was involved and interested in this mission, then Qrow’s instincts were correct. Callows wasn’t the end of the line in regards to the SALEM drug sweeping the black market.

Qrow was quite cheerful by the time he initiated contact with the target.

* * *

It was laughably easy to get Callows alone. Intel said he had a sick proclivity for toying with older virgins - rumour has it that he married the illustrious Dr. Watts for that very reason.

Qrow’s virginity was a long-distant memory, but he could still try to pull off the part. 

“Wow,” he praised, looking around the penthouse the drug lord had brought him to with incredulous eyes.

Callows gave him a saccharine grin, reaching out to stroke a cheek. Qrow didn’t have to force the flinch. “Oh, Mr. Callows, like I said… I’ve never considered men before. I’d rather not...”

A salacious wink. “Yet you came here, sweet thing. You shared such private information about yourself, it won’t do at all if I don’t reciprocate.”

“When I said I… I’ve never been with anyone before, I didn’t mean…” God, Qrow’s throat was going to be sore from all this simpering. _How do I get him to talk about the drug?_

Callows ushered him to the loveseat. “How would you know what you prefer if you haven’t experienced anything?” He looked over Qrow’s body hungrily. “I know men like you, sweet thing. You’re timid, but you don’t want to be, do you? There’s strength inside you that’s just aching to be released, and I am _very_ good at eliciting a true man’s confidence.”

Qrow allowed his eyes to drop to the other’s lips then dart away as if shy. “I don’t think I’m there yet, Mr. Callows,” he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in a way he’d been told looked innocent. “I’m not so sure...”

The other man clapped his hands together. “I have just the thing! And Tyrian, please, if we're about to get... well-acquainted.”

Resisting the urge to yawn, Qrow watched as he was presented with a glass of wine and a pitch black pill. Looking closer, it had tiny specks of white and red.

“My muse, my sweet goddess… Her name is SALEM, and she’ll make sure to lower your inhibitions, without hurting you, of course.” Based on his briefing, that was a total lie. If Qrow drank the pill now, he’d be having hallucinations while being unbearably horny, among other nasties.

“Really? I’ve never done drugs before, and I’ve heard so many horror stories...”

“Yes, but not with sweet SALEM. Here, I'll let you in on a little secret... my husband developed it himself, and I’m sure you’ve heard of _his_ brilliance.”

_Jackpot._

* * *

Callows started to get impatient after about fifteen minutes of Qrow alternating between asking incriminating questions and allowing small touches. Once he had wrung out all he could about the SALEM network, Qrow pondered on whether a clean shot or a sliced throat would be quicker. He had to make sure Callows was thoroughly dead lest the good doctor perform a miracle.

There was a knock on the room, though, and Callows paused his urging for Qrow to take the pill. 

Keeping an ear out, Qrow surveyed the rest of the room. Hm, he _could_ poison the wine… Won't be quick, but it'd be a little satisfying to watch... Probably throw Watts off the scent, too...

“It seems a friend of mine has sent us room service even if I explicitly asked _not to be disturbed_." Callows looked annoyed. "Silly Cinder and her little pranks!” 

To the waiter, he said, “Well, we'll not waste it. Might even order more on her tab. Set the table over there, I’m sure my sweet thing will be _famished_ later.” Qrow widened his eyes innocently as Callows quickly returned to his side, mouthing at his jaw and touching him all over. 

The assassin would bet his best gun that the audience made him even more excited despite his complaints. 

“Mr. Ca - oh, Tyrian, the waiter -” he whispered. 

Not that Qrow remained unaffected, and for all the right reasons, too.

“Don’t worry, lovely, he’ll be paid off. Anyway, isn’t this more exciting? Ah yes, see? You’re already getting ha-”

Tyrian Callows’ head exploded just before their lips touched. Qrow instantly pushed the body off him, then removed his coat to wipe his face before the blood and brains dried. 

“Rude,” he complained, scrubbing. After he felt significantly cleaner, he turned to the other live person in the room. 

“Charm,” he greeted, grinning from ear to ear.

Codename Charm did not look pleased, crossing his arms and glaring at him balefully. Qrow, however, was _very_ pleased to see him, muscles straining in that uniform and all. Hell, even Callows noticed his arousal at the very end, when Qrow saw Charm aim the gun at his target’s head. 

“Corvid,” Charm said in a disapproving tone. “You ignored your instructions, and you failed the mission anyway. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Miffed, Qrow pulled out the recording device hidden in the knot of his tie. He tossed it to his colleague. “Watts is involved, and I have the names of the biggest investors,” he said sullenly. “The information there is sufficient to end the whole SALEM operation. _And_ I was already about to take care of the target. So I’d say ‘You’re welcome’.”

A sigh. “Must you be so difficult, Corvid? You could have compromised the entire investigation.”

“But I didn’t, did I? I know my limits, Charm, and none of them were pushed tonight.” He curled into the arm of the loveseat, sulking. 

“Aren’t you going to give your initial report?” Charm demanded, but Qrow ignored him.

He heard another sigh, then Charm speaking into his earpiece, debriefing and dismissing the rest of the team.

“The mission is over, Corvid. You’re free to go home.”

“I’ll be staying here tonight,” Qrow huffed. “No one’s going to come here until dawn, and I’ll leave before then. No point in wasting a perfectly good bed.”

“You have a perfectly good bed at home.”

Qrow hummed. “Maybe I should have allowed Mr. Callows here to warm me up before he died.”

“ _Corvid_.” A warning.

“A little creepy, but _he_ seemed to want me to have a good time.”

“Corvid, that’s enough.”

Qrow finally looked back at him. “You’re awfully bossy for someone who hijacked my mission.”

“You seemed happy enough when I arrived.

“Yeah, before Callows proved to be tonight’s better companion.”

“Go _home,_ Corvid.”

Qrow shook his head.

“Don’t tempt me to manhandle you out of here.”

He bared his teeth. “Yeah, you sure you want to do that, Charm? Actually, please do _try_.”

After a long impasse, Charm exhaled. 

“Qrow,” he called imploringly. “Qrow, I’m sorry. I was just worried.”

When silence remained, Clover slowly approached, hands where Qrow could see them. He kicked the dead man’s legs away and kneeled on the bloody floor in front of the couch.

“Qrow…”

“Three months,” Qrow growled, tempted to draw a dagger and strike. It wouldn't meet skin if Clover didn't let it, but it would make a point. “You were gone for your own mission for _three months_ , and the first thing you do now is scold me for doing my job the way I _always_ do.” 

Clover took his hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m sorry, it was just… what we knew about Callows, and you suddenly going radio silent… I was gone for three months, and I needed you safe, and… Forgive me, love.”

“I was so lonely, Clover,” Qrow said. “Then I was so pumped to see you back… and being jealous of this creep was pretty nice, too, but...” He nudged the corpse with his shoe.

“Forgive me,” Clover repeated, resting his head on Qrow’s thigh. A gesture of supplication that, damn this man, made Qrow want to immediately forgive and forget.

“Hmm, I don't know, you did steal my kill…”

“Yes. I shouldn’t have.”

Qrow grabbed a fistful of Clover’s brown hair. “And you did make me sad…”

“Forgive me,” Clover pleaded, pressing kisses on the cloth he could reach from his position.

He moaned when Qrow tugged. “Plus, you got me all hard and left me wanting.”

“My greatest transgression,” the other man panted before happily accepting the gloved fingers that were slid into his mouth.

Qrow pulled his head back to look down into glazed teal eyes, enjoying the way Clover let the fingers tug at his tongue and occasionally choke him. This man who once killed six high-profile targets one by one in a single minute allowed him this display of dominance. He would give more, would give everything if Qrow wished it, even if Qrow could just as easily crush his head between muscled thighs right now.

Qrow would never get used to that heady feeling. Being with Clover in any capacity was a thousand times better than a really good kill.

“How are you going to make it up to me, hmm?” He walked his fingers down the side of Clover’s face, brushing the ear, before dragging his nails down to the base of the throat. He reveled in the broken sounds that resulted, and the trust that came with being allowed this close to his neck. In fact, Clover seemed to arch into it, to ask for more.

“Like you said… the bed is empty…”

Qrow pretended to think about it. “Will you be enough for me?”

At this, Clover smirked and couldn't help but regain some of his cockiness. “Well, I’ve been enough for the past nine years, babe.”

Qrow _could_ feign aloofness to continue the scene, punish the snark, but… three months without his husband had really taken a toll on him, hardened killer or not. He took Clover’s mouth in a kiss, all slow and sliding until the knot that was in his chest loosened completely.

“Happy anniversary,” he murmured against his husband’s mouth. 

He felt Clover smile against his stubble. “I prepared some food in the house for when we crash later. Your favourites. _And_ I got you a gift, you'll be pleased to know.”

“Is it the one in your pants that’s happy to see me?”

Clover swatted his rump playfully. “No, something sweet and romantic, you beast. It’ll balance out all the hard fucking we’re about to do.”

Qrow let out a genuine laugh that his husband quickly swallowed with another meeting of increasingly desperate mouths.

“Happy anniversary,” Clover whispered, right before scooping Qrow up to bring him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> SO today I learned that I am apparently incapable of writing drabbles but I'll still try very hard, since I'm going slower then expected with this challenge. Fortunately, I still have time haha dont stop never give up hold your head high and reach the top something something lyrics
> 
> Tumblr: [robiness](https://robiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
